With a Chance of More Kiss Cam Canoodling
by SwacAddict
Summary: After the incident with Hayden, Chad no longer trusts Sonny with his Laker's tickets. So when she begs him for more courtside seats, Chad hands them over...on one condtion: He goes with her. One-shot, Chad/Sonny.


_**A/N:**__Hey, guys! Here is my next one-shot. As you may notice, it was totally inspired by "Sonny in the Kitchen with Dinner". Wasn't that an awesome episode? :) Anyway, I know it's been a while since I've updated my multi-chapters. For those of you eagerly awaiting, don't fret! The next chapters of BOTH stories are in the works. _

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT own _Sonny With a Chance_…**OR** The Lakers.

**_With a Chance of More Kiss Cam Canoodling_**

Sonny Munroe sighed as she made her way over to the hair and makeup department of _Mackenzie Falls_. She really didn't want to do this, and she doubted it would work. But her best friend, Lucy, was visiting and she was a _huge_ Lakers fan. The poor girl had never had courtside seats before. And Sonny felt like she really owed it to Lucy. The last time she'd visited, the two had gotten in a fight. _This_ time Sonny would make sure they did something Lucy really wanted to do.

She took a deep breath as she approached Chad, who was checking his hair in his vanity mirror.

"Well, well, well, well," he said when he saw Sonny's refection in it.

"Heeey Chad," she responded in the sickly sweet voice she used when trying to be persuasive.

Of course, the voice didn't really work. Except on Chad. But Sonny didn't know that. And Chad would never admit it.

_Stupid cute_ he thought before replying, "Hey…Now, what do you want?"

Sonny bit her lip. Dang it. She knew she shouldn't have used her "convincing voice" so soon. "Well actually, I was wondering if you could do me little favor?"

Chad folded his arms across his chest, narrowing his eyes. "Remember, Sonny…that last time I did you a favor, you were _very_ irresponsible," he scolded as he thought back to a couple weeks before when he'd given her tickets with fabulous seats to a basketball game.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Chad, I _told _you: I couldn't say 'no' to the Ki-"

He put his hand up, cutting her off. It was too painful to discuss any longer. "No excuses. Just tell me what you want."

"Actually," Sonny began with a giggle, using her high-pitched persuasive tone once more. "It's funny you should mention that particular situation…because, I, well…I kind of need some courtside seat tickets…again. For tomorrow's game. And you always get them, so…"

"Really Sonny, _really_?" Chad teased as he raised an eyebrow. "I, well…I just don't know about this. I mean, can you be trusted?"

"Please Chad," Sonny pleaded, gazing into his sparkly, ocean deep, sky blue eyes. "What are the chances of me being on the kiss cam again? Besides, I'm not even going with a guy. I want to bring my friend Lucy. She's visiting from Wisconsin again, and she _loves_ the Lakers. She flies in tomorrow afternoon. This would be the BEST surprise ever. Please, Chad. _Please_?"

Chad stared back into Sonny's big, soft brown eyes. _Gah,_ he thought. _Why does she have to be so…stupidly adorable?_

"Fine," Chad gave in, a smirk playing upon his lips. "But on one condition."

Sonny's signature toothy beam spread across her face, but faltered soon after.

She breathed a sigh. "Okay. Chad Dylan Cooper is the best actor of our gen-"

"Shh," Chad shushed as he pressed a finger to her mouth. "That's…not what I meant."

"Hm?" Sonny questioned, a skeptical look on her face. What else did he have in mind?

"Look," Chad explained. "I've got three tickets. So you and your friend can have these…" He pulled the tickets out of his jacket pocket and handed two of them to Sonny. "And I'll use this one."

Sonny was still a little confused. _He _wanted to go with them?

"That's right," Chad said, answering her unspoken question. "I get to come with. That way, I can make sure you don't do anything irresponsible again."

Sonny made a face, but didn't object. Sure, he could come. But why did _Chad_ care if she kissed some other guy? "All right. I guess I'll see you tomorrow night then."  
""Ight, I'll be by around six thirty to pick you guys up," Chad said with a cocky grin.

And with that, Sonny strolled off. And Chad was in a, somewhat better, mood. Besides, if Sonny was going to kiss anyone on that Kiss Cam, it would be him. Not that he wanted that or anything.

---------

_Moooo!_

Sonny glanced around her dressing room, searching for her spotted phone. "Aha!" She exclaimed as she snatched it off her vanity. It was Lucy.

_Finally! She was supposed to fly in hours ago. And it's almost time to leave for the game. Maybe she could just meet Chad and I there…_

"Hello?" Sonny answered the phone eagerly. Though she loved her friends at _So Random!_, it was still nice to see her old friends too.

"Hey, Son. It's me." Lucy sounded really sad on the other line.

"Hey, Luc. Is everything okay? How come you're not here yet?" she replied, concerned.

"Yeah, everything's fine…besides the fact that I won't be able to fly out today."  
"What?!" Sonny exclaimed with dismay. "Why not?"

"Well," Lucy started. "Wisconsin decided to have a total freak blizzard. No planes are taking off, so all the flights are being rescheduled. I probably won't be able to see you until sometime next week."

"Oh. Wow," was Sonny said, trying to hide her disappointment. "Well, be careful. And don't freeze. You need to survive until next week. Then you'll be in the nice Hollywood heat!"

"Thanks, Son. You are _awe_-some. I'm really sorry, but I can't wait to see you!"

"Yeah, no prob. Can't help mother nature, right? See ya soon. Bye."

And the line went dead.

Sonny plopped down on the couch to sulk. She knew it wasn't Lucy's fault, but she was still really bummed. She'd been looking forward to this ever since she found out she was coming.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in," Sonny shouted at the door. It swung open, revealing a conceited, but handsome, blond heartthrob dressed in jeans and long sleeved t-shirt. It was a piercing blue that matched his eyes, Sonny noted.

"Hey, ready to go?" Chad asked, strolling over to where Sonny was and taking a seat next to her on the sofa. "Wait, weren't you taking a friend or something?"

"Yeah," Sonny said drearily. "Major blizzard in Wisconsin. She can't fly in." Sonny slipped the tickets out of her jeans pocket and gently shoved them into Chad's hand. "Have fun. You can invite one of your _Mac Falls_ friends or something."

"Woah, wait a minute. _We _had a deal," Chad argued. "We're going to the game. Besides, it's too short notice to invite any of my annoying cast mates. Plus, it's Friday night. And Chad Dylan Cooper _always_ goes out on Friday nights. So, let's go. Now."

Sonny couldn't help but feel a little guilty- though Chad _had_ sort of pinned this on himself.

Still, like almost always, her nice-girl side dominated. "Oh, okay. I guess we can still have some fun…even though you're a jerkthrob," she surrendered, stifling a grin.

"Then, why don't we get out of here?" Chad suggested as he hopped up and offered Sonny his hand.

----------

"Come on, that was totally a foul!"

Chad watched in amusement as Sonny continued to yell at the referee, waving a foam finger in the air. Every other girl he'd taken to a Lakers game before had been more interested in the basketball players than the game itself. This girl really was something. And she still managed look cute, in the midst of throwing a fit.

Suddenly, the announcer's voice rung throughout the stadium. "All right, it's time for a brief intermission! So, you guys know what that means!"

"Kiss Cam! Kiss Cam!" the crowd chanted.

"That's right! It's time for the Kiss Cam!"

Sonny and Chad stared up at the screen. First, the camera landed on a middle-aged couple who gave each other a quick peck on the lips. The crowd cheered enthusiastically.

Next it was a young couple probably in their twenties who practically made out for the camera. The crowd really liked that.

Sonny let out a groan when she noticed a camera being shoved in her and Chad's face. _Not again._

Chad's eyes grew when he noticed Sonny and himself on the big screen. _Wow, I guess the Kiss Cam really loves Sonny. I suppose I wouldn't mind this…_

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" the crowd encouraged.

"Look," Sonny muttered, leaning into Chad. I know you probably don't want to do this. But trust me, from experience, it's better just to get it over with. Unless you want nachos and soda in your hair…"

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

"Uh…" was all Chad could muster. He was actually willing to kiss Sonny…No, he _wanted_ to. And that made him really nervous.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!"

"Okay…" he finally agreed, locking eyes with her. Her face was centimeters away from his.

Before Chad knew it, Sonny's lips were on his. Boy, they were soft…and sweet. Though the kiss was much too quick, it was enough to leave him craving more.

Sonny felt a shock of electricity in the short moment her lips touched Chad's. His lips were so smooth…she wanted to try it again.

Chad must have read her mind, because as soon as Sonny pulled away from the kiss he cupped her face in his hands, pulling her lips back to his. Their lips moved together urgently, making the kiss sweet, but very deep and passionate. Sonny's fingers were eagerly intertwined in Chad's sandy blond locks.

The crowd went wild as Chad and Sonny broke apart for air. Crimson crept up both their cheeks upon realizing they were still on camera. Now _that _was a real kiss.

"Wow," Sonny stated in awe once the camera had left to torture some other couple.

"Yeah," Chad nodded in agreement. "Wow."

And it was almost impossible for them to pay attention to the rest of the game.

_**A/N:**__ Did you like? PLEASE review. This may seem silly, but those things mean the world to me. They are extremely motivating. And they just might make me update my multi-chapters faster._

_Now, press the nice button._

_Constructive criticism is appreciated; basing isn't (:_


End file.
